The present invention relates to an improved windrow merging machine and to an improved method of merging windrows.
By way of background, machines for merging windrows are known in the art, and some machines of this type are shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,155,986, 5,163,277 and 5,177,944. However, no single machine of the foregoing patents has the capability of positively lifting windrows off of the ground, combining a plurality of windrows into numerous different combinations of merged windrows, adjusting the machine for merging windrows located on different centers and also pivoting windrow pickup and conveying units from their horizontal operating positions to vertical stowed positions for transport.